


[podfic] Whatever Else You Give Me by Asrundream

by Kess, mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mevima's reading of Whatever Else You Give Me by Asrundream, with Anders voiced by Kess.</p><p>Author's Summary: Hawke fingers Anders. There's not remotely a plot to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Whatever Else You Give Me by Asrundream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Else You Give Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425119) by [asrundream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream). 



It's a bit teasing, but then, that's what Asrun's best at! DA fandom needs more fisting fics.

[Click here to listen/download](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/kess+mevi/mevima+kess%20-%20Whatever%20Else%20You%20Give%20Me%20by%20Asrundream.mp3). (5.8MB, 6:20)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
